Marriage of Peace
by Hopeformeyet
Summary: AU RxfemTsuna- the Dragon and Hunter people are at war. when the princess from the Hunter's offer's a marriage between her and the Dragon prince, how will things play out?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is Hopeformeyet with another story. I hope that everyone enjoys it and I can't wait to read your reviews on it. Don't worry if you are reading Forgotten, the new chapter will be up soon. Well, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn**

_Prologue_

The usually open and welcoming hall seemed to become dark and uninviting at night. It always had. The hall that had once seemed to be filled with laughter and joy had long ago disappeared. No one knew this as well as a fourteen year old girl that was pacing the hall in a way that said she was thinking. This girl looked ordinary, and one might wonder what one such as her had to think about. Well in fact she had plenty.

'What_ am I going to do? The army can only last for so long and even if they could hold them off then it would be winter by the time they got home. That would delay all other troops return to the 9__th__ district which would….' _

The young girl stopped and took a deep breathe. She needed to be clear headed. She needed to be seen as reliable otherwise everything that she had worked so hard for would be ruined. This war that had been going on so long that no one could even remember what it had been started over. The young girl sighed. Tonight would be another long one for sure.

She smiled grimly and said to no one in particular "They usually are now days anyway."

Looking out the glass siding of the hall, she tried to picture what this majestic hall had looked like in its prime. The time when people entered this room it was for a celebration, a holiday or just to gather and be close to one another. Now the only people that entered were heads of each family only there to tell her what she was doing wrong and how they would handle it. Rubbing her temples, the girl shook her head once more.

"_What more can I do? They only offer more battle solutions that are out of their dreams and have no place in reality. They are exactly like father's plans. Stupid, ignorant and certain to fail. I'm barely fourteen what can I…"_ the girl stopped. At fourteen she was the legal age to be considered for a marriage. The Hunter people might accept it if... Straightening her shoulders, the girl called for a servant.

"Bring all the family heads to me immediately. Tell them I don't care what they are doing, this is of utmost importance." The command was distant and emotionless. The servant quickly bowed, .and hurried off to follow the orders. _"A long night indeed."_

_Chapter 1_

A sigh escaped a young man as he sat with his friend in the garden of the palace. His friend, upon hearing the sigh, turned his gaze to look at the man beside him with annoyance. "Would you stop that? If you didn't want to come then why are you here? I told you that I wanted to be left alone."

The youth once again sighed and turned his head to get a good look at the man beside. The pure black colored of his hair must have come from King Timoteo, he surmised. Just like the black color of his friend's eyes had come from his mother. He snorted at the thought. Of course they would come from her. The Queen did have _their _blood in her veins. He once again sighed before answering his friend's questions and his harsh statement.

"You actually think that I'm going to leave you alone after you just got the shock of your life? Please you should know me better then that. We are brothers after all."

The red head snorted. The man beside him was his complete opposite. With striking blond hair, winning smile and all around up beat attitude the man beside him was his complete opposite.

"We aren't brothers, Colonello." Colonello laughed.

"Please _brother_," he said mockingly. His next sentence however held none of the former humor. "Come on Reborn, you actually think that I'm going to leave you alone after you just found out that your going to be married? And that marriage will not only be to a fourteen year old child but that it will be to the greatest enemy of the Dragon race? Please you have lost your senses." Reborn glared at him.

"I told you not to bring it up! And what else was I supposed to do huh? I didn't hear you saying anything! In fact you sighed in relief when you out that it wasn't you! Besides this isn't about I want or what my family wants for me! This is about the people who will end up dying for no known reason if we don't except this!"

Reborn was panting by the end of his long tyrant. Colonello was some what shocked. His friend must have been thinking about the thousands killed in the last hundred years or so. The Dragon race had only one enemy and they were the Hunters. It was a stupid name for a race of people in his opinion since it was so straight forward. Their name gave no room for the imagination. Or so Winter thought. The Hunters and the Dragon had been feuding for generations, each side killing the other for reasons that had soon been forgotten.

Now after all these years their king had finally grown a brain and had decided to give them a chance at peace. Both of their races had suffered far too long. In Colonello's opinion, the king of the Hunters was a coward. He was never on the battlefield with his men like King Timoteo was. His heart swelled with pride as he thought of the Dragon ruler. Even though his hair had turned gray long before Reborn and himself were born, the King was still fierce and the very aura around him demanded that you give him respect.

"I know Reborn but I'm worried since you are going to marry a _child_. The marriage will not end well if something goes wrong. And how do your parents expect you to be happy if you are married to some one you don't even know?"

Reborn looked at his friend and smiled grimly. "They aren't thinking of me, stupid. They are thinking of all the lives they can save for the Dragon people. Children may now actually have brothers and fathers and wives their husbands. This isn't what I want but it is what my people need and the day I get married I will become ruler so I need to think of them, not myself."

Reborn sighed and shook his head, his black hair swishing under his fedora from the motion. Honestly he was also worried about this marriage. This child was merely fourteen. How could her father even consider giving her to his enemies at such a young age, much less at all. He had a twelve year old sister and if his father ever even thought about giving her up to end a war through marriage at such a young age he would have some very unkind words for him. But luckily the Hunter King, a coward to the Dragon people for he didn't even stand with his own men in battle, had asked for him to marry their daughter. Reborn stood.

"Well Colonello, it seems that I have sulked enough as Mother will say, so we better go back and apologize to Father for interrupting him in the middle of his explanation." Colonello nodded. They were both probably going to get a tongue-lashing indeed. The two men quickly made their way from the gardens in which they had been sitting in, to the private rooms of Timoteo's study. At the door Reborn turned to Colonello and said,

"You don't have to come in. I will tell you everything later. I think I am supposed to meet her today so it may be a while before I see you. Try not to cause to much trouble while I am busy, alright?" Colonello smiled at the attempted joke and, while nodding his assent. When he was finally alone in the corridor, Reborn took a deep breathe and schooled his features into a mask of indifference. Knocking on the door, he entered when his father called for him to.

She didn't know what had come over her when she had thought of this idea. She really hadn't. In fact if this worked out well then she might think herself as the genius that everyone says she is. This is what puzzled her, even though she never told anybody that except Lal Mirch, who would laugh and say that she would figure it out one day. To be honest though she thought she had an idea why. How many royal children gained the throne at the age of seven and could keep their land prosperous and wage a war at the same time?

But to this dark haired girl, it was what she was supposed to do. Age didn't matter, as long her people were well then everything would be okay. That kind of thinking it what had gotten her here in the first place. Reborn of the Dragon people was five years her senior and was well educated in both politics and in war tactics. She being a Princess, well she was a Queen now but the Rulers of Dragons didn't need to know that yet, she too was well versed in these areas. However were she only had raw talent, a sharp mind, and an even sharper tongue, he had experience which would be valuable for this idea, crazy as it was, to work. As the girl paced back and forth in the room that she had been given in the castle her lady in waiting Lal Mirch came in. Taking one look at her young mistress, she quietly sighed.

"Tsuna your pacing is wearing out the carpet. Please stop. Besides everything will be alright. You know as well as I do that they will accept this offer if only to stop the war. Your thinking is the same in this, so there is no need to worry" Tsuna gave her a skeptical glance.

"Of course I'm worried Lal! I have to think everything through or something could go wrong. If that happens, you know as well as I do what will come of it. I refuse to let it play out that way!" Tsuna whisper yelled.

She had to be cautious. Otherwise she could end up dead. The only thing protecting her at that moment was the fact that they thought her Father had sent her. The Rulers of Dragons were ignorant to the fact that he had died sometime ago. Breathing deeply Tsuna slowly exhaled, letting her muscles loosen for now. Soon she would have to play her part.

_(Flash back)_

When she had first come to the castle, she had been amazed by its beauty. Tall, spiraling towers rose up over the slanted roof. The gold and silver that trimmed the outside of the walls was incredible. When the guards had first seen here they thought that there was to be an attack. Pulling swords and daggers they carefully walked towards Maggie and herself.

After explaining their reason was to see their Rulers, they immediately ordered them off their horses and roughly dragged them to a woman guard to have her search them. All the while Tsuna pretended to be a scared little girl that was trying to act brave. Acting had always been a talent of hers. One that she hated using. Trickery was something she didn't handle well and to do it to some one else nearly made her sick. After the guardswomen found nothing that could cause Their Majesties any harm, they were allowed an audience. When Tsuna then asked to speak in private with them, the guards were in an uproar. Not that she could blame them. So in order so satisfy that everything was well she asked a guardsman to hand a letter to King Timoteo, who promptly asked her if she thought she was to good to give it to the king himself, when her temper started to show through.

Taking a deep breathe she calmly stated " If I were to go to King Timoteo at this very moment I have no doubt in my mind that you, or any other guard person for that matter, would quickly kill me. Therefore in order to show you that I meant no ill will I simply requested that you give this letter to him. However, since you are so against giving it to him, I shall do it myself."

That having been said, she calmly walked towards the thrones that held their majesties and, after bowing, gave them the letter. King Timoteo looked over the letter with great interest. After reading over the contents several times and letting his wife also look at the letter both of them shared a glance. "_Finally" _they thought together "_we can have some hope peace." _ Timoteo turned to the men that had frozen in shock at what the once feeble looking girl had said.

"Now if you men are done gawking at this young lady, then I will ask you to leave us." The warning in his deep baritone voice left no room for argument and the men quickly left. The Queen took a deep breathe and said quietly

"This had better not be a joke, do you understand? This war has gone on far too long as it is and now with…" she trailed off after a warning glance from her husband. Timoteo then turned to Tsuna and echoed his wife.

"Alanna is right Ms. Tsuna, if this is some joke that the Hunter kingdom is trying to play on us then this will not end well." Tsuna closed her eyes and waited several seconds. If she waited to long they would expect something to be wrong but the same could be said if she answered to fast. Taking a deep breathe she answered their prayer unknowingly.

"This is not some sick joke. My father has finally….seen that this war has no benefits in continuing and has therefore offered this agreement. I know that this comes somewhat unexpectedly but you may have noticed that the patrols and the guards that were once placed near your territory are gone and have been for several weeks now I'm sure."

The gray headed man before her slowly nodded his head. He had noticed and thought that it was somewhat odd. His old rival, this girl's father, had never been any good at war games and with the way he had had his men spread would have ended him quickly if it had not been for a sudden change. Several years ago, seven to be exact, his rival had come up with some very deadly schemes. The once predictable chess game that he had played had become more difficult to read.

It was like a whole other person. In fact if it hadn't cost so many lives to play this chess game then he would have continued to play just for the sake of seeing who could win the whole thing. Sighing, Timoteo nodded his head slowly. "I will not question the motives behind the reason for this marriage but I still must wonder, for this of great importance to me, did you willing agree to this marriage or were you ordered into it?"

The king held his breathe. If this child had been ordered then he would send her home without a thought even if it was for the well being of others. Yes he had always had a soft spot for children and most would be right in saying that he should simply take this blessing that had come so unexpectedly but not the least unwelcome. He knew that he should not worry over his enemy's children but the young girl before him seemed to be at her wits end. Oh, she hid it very well with the straight posture and the unfailing gaze that had shocked him and his as well as his guards.

But underneath that she looked weary. Eyes were cautious and weary but also intelligence beyond her years. There were small shadows under her eyes that only the most observant person could see, for they were so well hidden. Tsuna gave the man a small barely there smile. She nodded her head while saying.

"I came willingly sire. I know it is a lot to ask after so many years of seeing each other as enemies I beg please trust me in this. I know what I'm asking for is hard to give but I hope in time that you will." Timoteo looked at the girl before him.

'_She doesn't talk like a child or even like a young adult. Her words and even her actions are well thought out like a seasoned ruler or politician. This child knows more and has probably seen more than most to make her like this. Hmm this will be interesting to watch be played out.' _Timoteo looked at Tsuna and said

"You are right in that being a hard thing to give but I can see that you understand that this will come in time. I agree with you fathers decision. Should I send a note to your father saying that you will be staying here?" Timoteo was about to dismiss her and have a maid show her to a guest room when her next words stopped him in shock.

"He won't care nor will he answer back. You asked if I agreed to this on my own will and I said yes. But sire this **was** my idea." Her tone was detached and there was no pride in her words in fact it seemed to be a tender subject. The royal couple shared a glance. This was not good. If the other royal party wasn't on board then this would end badly. As if reading there minds she continued.

"He is with my mother at a vacation home. He will stay out the way of this and has promised not to make trouble. I am very sorry for having worried you over this trivial matter." Again the tone was detached, it could even be considered cold by some. Yes, he surmised, this girl-child would be very interesting to watch. His mouth slowly slipped up into a smirk. This girl, though he had just met her, would probably be just what his son needed. If they didn't kill each other first.

_(Flash back end)_

Coming out of her reverie, Tsuna looked up at her friend. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes and questioned her with a smirk. "Tell me, where have you been? Did you go and find some poor defenseless man to flirt with?" Lal Mirch sighed.

For some reason when Tsuna was nervous she always teased her. But it was okay because she didn't mind too much. After all this child rarely showed any emotion to other people and when she did it was a cold harsh emotion that was used to hurt them or at least keep them on the defense until she found their weak spot. Lal Mirch smiled at the thought. Yes, here mistress and friend was amazing for everything that she did for their country but Lal Mirch sometimes wished that she could act like a real girl her age.

One that didn't have to think about getting supplies for the armies or making sure that the morals of the people was up so that they didn't panic if bad news was presented and made sure that their technology continued to advance. But wishing these things didn't make them come true and Tsuna never once complained about it. She took it all in stride and helped the people far better than her procedures ever did.

"Tsuna, are you sure that this is the right thing to do? You are still so young and I am worried about how this will effect you emotionally. And don't say that you are okay because I know when you lie."

Tsuna sighed. She should have known that this would come. "Lal, its okay, really. This isn't what I had in mind when for when I got married but then again I am sure that Reborn didn't see this in his future either. Besides." Tsuna said smiling, something she rarely did, and "Won't you feel bad for him for having to marry a smart mouth like me. Hehehe."

She giggled at the end of her statement while internally cringing. Yes, no one would want to marry her anyway, especially not willingly. Even though she was only fourteen, she was well aware that even if she did attract boys her age or older, the minute she opened her mouth the attraction disappeared just as fast as they did. Lal seemed to be the only person who could take her mouth and her logic. Everybody else felt that, even though she was a great ruler, she should be avoided if at all possible. This secluded her from all the experiences that most people her age had already gone through. Shaking her head to banish these thoughts she started to think cool thoughts so that when she met her future husband she could handle whatever he threw her way.

When Reborn entered his fathers study he was surprised to only see his father. He had been expecting to see this loud mouth, ignorant, spoiled, cry baby little girl in the study also. His father seemed to read his expression and chuckled.

"She thought that it would be better for you to come to terms with this before you two met." Timoteo looked at him carefully and after sighing, continued. "She isn't how you and Colonello expect her to be. She is very mature." Timoteo expression turned thoughtful. "In fact she is probably a lot more mature than she lets on. It will be interesting watch you two butt heads."

Reborn glared at his father. "And why would I waste my time arguing with a child? She is probably too stupid for her own good. I know that I am marrying her for the good of the peace but doesn't the Hunter king have an older child?"

Timoteo looked at his son carefully. "I think that even if he did have an older child that I would prefer to have Princess Tsuna here with us. And before you ask if I have lost my mind just listen. I am an old man Reborn. I have only ruled in a time of war and of hatred and those things will be difficult to let go of in order to rule this new peace that we could possible have here. If Iemitsu had sent an older child then that hatred could have also been carried here, rendering this mission a failer. Besides," the old man continued with a smirk. "She might actually be able to beat some sense into your thick head."

Reborn glared. "Are sure that the Hunters can even be trusted right now? This could be some kind of trap to get us to let our guard down. I know my duty but something just does seem right about this situation."

Reborn didn't understand what his father was getting at. All he saw was a gigantic trap that they were about to willingly walk into. Timoteo sighed. He had raised his son to think this way. But then again, he mused; he never thought that someone would try to offer peace. Yes he too felt that there was something hidden under this proposal, but it was not for malicious intent. No he was sure that this was a desperate attempt to keep the people of these two nations going instead of completely destroying each other.

'_This isn't how Iemitsu would think. Those war tactics weren't his either. Either Iemitsu ran for cover seven years ago and left someone else in charge or he died and Tsuna inherited the throne. But that would mean….. No it's impossible. Yes I give her credit for being intelligent, but no seven year old child can see strategically moves like that. If she is actually able to that and she wants to ends this war then is either running out of ideas or she saw something that even I missed. If this is true then it is all the more reason that Reborn and this girl should wed.'_

With this new found revelation in mind he chose his words carefully for his son. "There will be situations like this when you yourself are king. When those times come you must open your mind to all options so everything is clear." Timoteo then stood and walked from behind the desk to his son and after clapping a hand on to his shoulder said, "Well let's go meet your bride."

Tsuna felt like she was going to be sick. The waiting was killing her. It must have been hours since she and Lal Mirch had spoken with the king. Was Reborn really in that much shock? Was this idea so horrendous to him that in order to process it took him hours? But then again he was nineteen. He would probably want someone his own age we he got married. Then again even if he didn't then he would probably want someone at least from the Dragon race. She felt a vein pulse in her forehead.

'_Uuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhhh! Why are men so damn complicated? I don't want to do this either but I'm not sulking about like some toddler who didn't get his way! Gggaaahhh!"_ as she thought these things her face was kept straight and blank so one would think her thoughts weren't those of a child. Lal Mirch giggled a little at the sight of her mistresses pacing.

'_Her thoughts are probably all over the place right now.'_ Lal Mirch smiled at the thought. Shaking her head Lal spoke softly "Tsuna, you really should stop pacing, these rugs are probably really expensive and we shouldn't mess them up."

Just as Tsuna was about to comply with Lal's words a male voice rang throughout the room. "I am sure that the Hunter Princess doesn't give a damn where she is and whose property it is as long as she does what she wants. Aren't I right?"

Both girls looked at the new comer. He had shocking blonde hair and ice colored blue eyes. His mouth, which was now set in a serve frown, would probably have been mostly used for smiling at young ladies. Tsuna was not impressed. But she was in another kingdoms territory so she politely laughed and her act began.

"I am very sorry sir. I was simply a little nervous is all. I am Tsuna, Princess of the Hunters and you would be..?" she let her voice trail off to see if he would answer. He wasn't one of the royals she knew that for certain. His stance and the words that he had just spoken showed that to her. Royals and councilmen, she had found, tend to politely smile and say that everything was alright, when it indeed wasn't. Of course now she sounded like a hypocrite because she did the same thing. The young man eyes narrowed and he was about to retort when a very different voice stopped him.

"Colonello, when I said go on without me I didn't mean for you to harass her for being nervous." This voice was slightly husky and it was deeper than the man "Colonello's" was. Actually, Tsuna had to stop herself from shivering at the sound. She refused to believe the shiver was because she liked the sound and simply let herself think that the reason was fear.

"I am sorry for my friends' intrusion on your space; please forgive him for his stupidity." Now this man was a royal. Tsuna suppressed a sigh. Smiling she said,

"There is nothing that that he should be forgiven for. He meant no harm I'm sure and I don't blame him for his actions, they are perfectly understandable." Both men froze. A chuckle signaled yet another person was entering the room.

"It is good to see you again Tsuna. I see that you have met Colonello already but please let me introduce my son, Reborn to you." Reborn inwardly scowled at his father. He really didn't want to meet this little girl. Sighing and making no attempt to hide his frustration, he bowed and said in a somewhat strained voice,

"Hello Princess, I am your husband to be, Reborn. This man here is my friend, rival and manservant, Colonello." Colonello bowed deeply to her. "My apologies to Princess Tsu-"

"Stop."

Everyone froze at the sound of her voice. Sighing, Tsuna stated, "Okay we have realized that I am a princess, yahoo. That's great and all but you can simply call me Tsuna. And you really don't have to strain yourself so much on being polite, either. It isn't me that we are trying to convince that this marriage is based off of love okay? If I am correct that is usually how marriages in the Dragon society are based, correct?"

Everyone was shocked. This little girl had disregarded all royal protocol and she didn't even bat an eyelash at it. Lal Mirch was the first to recover. "Tsuna! You shouldn't be so blunt; they are simply trying to be polite to you."

Tsuna gave her a frown. "No Lal what they are trying to do is give themselves hernias from being so damn polite and in doing so we will be here all f-"

"Tsuna, your language! Watch your language!" Lal Mirch was frantic. Why oh why did Tsuna have to have such a bad mouth? Couldn't she just be a girl her age in one way? Lal blamed the soldiers for her rude language.

"I am so sorry! Please she is actually a very polite girl. Really she is." Looking over her shoulder at the girl in question, Lal Mirch made a threatening face that said there would hell to pay later if she didn't get her act together. She received one right back. Reborn was shocked but at the same time he had the uncontrollable urge to laugh at their antics. He never laughed; to him it just didn't seem right with the war going on. But laugh he did. Actually the shocked faces that he was getting only made him laugh harder. Finally though after much struggling for control he reined in the urge to keep laughing.

"So Tsuna is this better? Do we still look like we are giving ourselves hernias?" he snickered at the thought. Wait until Luche met her, mother would have a fit. Timoteo stared at his son in mild amazement. It had been years since he had last heard his son laugh and this little girl had made him lose his cool in a matter of minutes. He smirked; this would be fun to watch. Clearing his throat, he proceeded to inform Tsuna about when the ceremony would occur, which happened to be the following day. Nodding her head in assent she agreed, all the while thinking that this would be perfect. Even though she still saw them as enemies they were now going to be her family and to keep secrets from them would be unforgivable.

"Now that this has all been sorted out I would like to talk to my future daughter-in-law alone, if you have no problem with that of course Miss. Tsuna." Shaking her head, Tsuna said that she didn't mind and asked Reborn and Colonello if it was alright if Lal Mirch went with them for a little bit.

"Heh, try not too much trouble okay, Lal?" Tsuna said with an indifferent face. Lal Mirch, with the same look of uncaring replied with

"Only if you don't try to jump out the window." which earned her a glare and a low growl of warning. The Dragon men looked at the two Hunter women in shock. No servant in the Dragon kingdom would talk to their superiors like that, especially if they were royalty. It was unheard of! The banter that the two went through was that of sisters, not master and servant. This of course only solidified the hypothesis that had formed in Timoteo's mind.

To have a relationship like that would only mean that her parents had neglected her or that they really were dead and this servant had been her only companion through this war. But still, the thought that this girl-child was capable of keeping up with a man of his age and to do so easily, was shocking and, in a way, refreshing to know that he could still learn and be challenged. Shaking his head he watched his son and his friend leave with the Hunter woman.

When they had left and the door closed, his playful exterior dropped leaving the face of a man that had questions and he would get the answers he wanted. Tsuna sighed, feeling a massive head-ache coming on. '_Well, let's see how well I can do when I'm facing my enemy and not a chess board.'_

"Really why are you Hunters here anyway? Can't really want peace, can you? You are _Hunters_ of course. You are nothing compared to that of us, the Dragon race. So tell me what your true intentions are."

Lal Mirch felt a vein pulse in her head. This man would not shut up! She had thought that he would hate her too much to talk to her and that would have been fine with her. But no, that would have been too good to be true. When the prince had been here, he had simply ignored her and that had been fine. Now that the prince was gone however, well this what she got. Taking a deep breathe she counted to ten and then exhaled before answering.

"We have come only for peace. We are tired of the fighting and the death just like your own race is. And by the way my name is not Hunter, it is Lal Mirch." Her reply was haunty and seemed to surprise the man next to her.

Colonello narrowed his eyes and said nothing; he simply examined the girl next to him. She was tall and thin but not unattractively so. She met his fast pace with ease and didn't seem at all out of breathe. Her hair was an interesting blue and her eyes were brown. Those eyes seemed to take in everything with a single glance. Finally he replied.

"If you are so sure of the peace then why are you so tense? Hah you Hunters make me laugh with your higher than thou lifestyle. It sickens me…."

"What sickens me is the fact that you have the gall to say such things about my race and yet you have yet to shut-up about how you are the better people." She noticed his tensed formed and looked at him questioning his sudden emotion. Thinking back, a blush covered her cheeks and her reserve fell a way.

"Ah I didn't mean…. I mean didn't mean to say it out loud… no wait I mean." She hung her head and said

"I am very sorry for that comment it was uncalled for. I should not have even thought those things. I was not thinking about whom I was talking to. As for the reason on why I am so tense, would you not be tense if some one was attacking your race while your mistress is in a room alone with your greatest enemy even if it is nogoationate the treaty for peace?" he slowly nodded, excepting both the apology and the reasoning behind her mood. The two continued to walk but now it was in silence.

Tsuna looked at the man before her. He was incredibly intelligent and it had taken a lot of skill on her part to evade his questions but also give him enough of an answer to stop him from being suspicious about her motives about her avoidance of his questions. Studying him she felt a pang of emotion. What would it have been like to have a man like him as a father?

He had already demonstrated his caring and love for his son. Tsuna knew that he also had a daughter and if the way his wife smelled when Lal and herself met with them then they were expecting again. It also didn't seem to be common knowledge among the guards either. Tsuna was positive that if those guards had had any clue that their Queen was with child then she would have never have made it to the audience room. Looking at the man before her she watched as he once again opened his mouth to question her.

'_He must have wanted to wait till now so that the Queen wouldn't be so stressed about my answers. He must be stressed though. I guess I have no choice but to ask him.'_ So while in mid-sentence, she quietly asked

"Is your wife pregnant?" Looking at his face gave her the answer she needed. Mean while shock ran through Timoteo's entire being.

When he was younger his father had told him stories about the enhanced senses that the Hunters had. It was true that the Dragon people had them too but only when they were in their demi-form. Hunters had those senses all of the time without any type of change. There was also a legend that the Hunters could turn into animals and that each animal fit the personality of its Hunter. If these legends were true it was no wonder that they had gotten by their defenses so easily.

Timoteo worried for the safety of his wife and the child. They had both been surprised when she started showing the signs of the child. At first they had been over-joyed with the realization that they would be parents once again, but then reality had hit like a bucket of cold water, drowning them in chills and horrors for the future. What would this girl child do now? She had shown already that she could compete mentally with the best of the best. What could she do physically and how well would her army respond if…

"Congratulations are in order then." The statement was softly spoken but it stopped is train of thought immediately. Tsuna looked at the older man with knowing eyes and smiled softly. Timoteo just stared. The smile had changed her entire face, which had looked cold and calculating, now softened and made her look like the young women she was. However the look only lasted a moment before she once again drew behind her defensive walls.

Laughing she said quietly questioned "Would you like to know whether it is a boy or a girl?" Timoteo thought for a moment. Then, shaking his head, he quietly spoke,

"It seems to me that no matter what sex the child is it will still be mine and my wife's and we will love it no matter what." Tsuna stared at him for a long time with a faceless expression. Slowly she nodded her head in agreement. Timoteo wondered why this concept seemed so foreign to her.

'_Are the Hunters that picky of what sex the child in the royal family?'_

"It is not just the royal family." Timoteo looked up, startled. Tsuna gave him a grim smile. "Hunters believe that, while the female line carries the strongest of the hunter genes, it should be the male to rule. That is why this match is so good. For even though your family is of Dragon descent, Hunters always have some kind of mutual trust with their king. Well at least the males do."

Tsuna looked at Timoteo's facial expression and sighed. "What I mean is that the king caters for the male population and for the male population only. There have been very few cases like mine where a women rules. However the councils back is against the wall since I am one of the last of my line."

Timoteo gave her a searching look. "What of your father? Why will he not rule like custom says he must?" Tsuna's face went completely blank. Her caramel eyes became distant and shadowed. Her voice, when she answered, was as hollow as her eyes.

"Father was shown to be incapable of successfully leading the Hunter people to victory and was banned about two years ago from giving anymore directions to the Hunter society. His war planning had already been revoked about seven years ago, I believe. This lead the council to make the plans themselves. I am the only child that my father has of right now."

Timoteo took in the information and the expression it was said with. Nodding he opened his mouth to once again question her, carefully getting to the point of his questioning. "You are hiding something from this deal. I don't expect you to tell me now but I do have a right to know what you are hiding at some point." Getting up, he walked towards the door gesturing for her to follow.

"Come. It is time for dinner and I'm sure my wife would like to talk to you at some point." Getting up, the two proceeded to the dining hall in silence.

Dinner was an awkward affair. The silence hung thick in the air as everyone paid more attention to their food than to anything else. Tsuna prayed that she could keep her wits together until the end of the ceremony tomorrow and that nothing went wrong. The food that was served was some of the best she had ever had but she didn't let her expression sow it.

Opening her mouth to try to start a conversation, she shut it again after seeing a servant come in and whisper in the king's ear, holding a note. Nodding, Timoteo turned to her and held out the piece of paper.

"He said that this letter was received from the communication and since none of us can read Hunter script, we shall assume it's for you." Tsuna took the letter, a feeling of dread filling her stomach. Looking over the letter, her fears were confirmed. The people around her watched as her face paled, the fingers holding the letter clenched, tendons and knuckles standing out from the force of it. Turning to Lal Mirch she calmly asked her in the Hunter's common language,

"When I left this morning I remember telling them that I was not giving up the throne. Do you remember this?" at Lal Mirch's slow nod, Tsuna smiled a razor thin smile that sent chills down everybody's spine. Everybody's except Reborn, who looked at her with interest.

Handing the letter to Lal Mirch, Tsuna turned toward her hosts. "I am very sorry for this interruption. I must leave right now and I will be back before the ceremony tomorrow. I am not backing out of our agreement. Lal Mirch will stay her and try to explain the letter to you as best as she can."

Having said that, she quickly left the hall. Everyone looked at Lal Mirch. She was looking shocked at the letter. Looking up she realized that they were staring. "Some of the nobles are…..against the mixing of the Dragon and Hunter blood. Even if it is by marriage they have very strong feelings toward this kind of union."

Lal Mirch looked down thinking she had explained everything when a beautiful, cold voice made her head snap up.

"I thought that Tsuna said that the royal party was on board?" the Queen questioned. Lal Mirch slowly nodded, thinking of a way to put this.

"I am sure that you have noticed that during all fighting our king was never there. Most nobles challenge his way of thinking and usually do not agree with extreme means like this. He is a coward, and I am sure you hold the same opinion of him. Just like Prince Reborn, the day that our nations come together Tsuna will inherit the throne and her fathers mess at court. Things like this letter must be handled by her."

Looking down once more, Lal Mirch sighed. "You should not worry to much about this event. While the Hunter nobles are against this the people of the Hunter nation are welcoming it."

Everyone looked at Lal Mirch in puzzlement. Sighing once again she explained. "The nobles of the Hunter people almost never fight in a battle or war of any kind. So this union has no benefit for them. The lower classes are another story. They have fought against your people for hundreds of years. Their feelings toward this union are relief and also pride."

Seeing the surprised faces on the Dragons faces, she laughed lightly. "Believe it or not the Hunter people have a deep respect for the Dragon people. We see you as fellow warriors and we honor you for that. In fact I think dragons are now considered lucky."

Timoteo looked at Maggie with disbelief. "Why would they do such a thing? We have hurt them. .killed them, we have.."

"Just as we have done the same thing to your people. However that's not the only thing that they are honoring you for." Lal Mirch's eyes became distant.

"Trust me when I say that you have nothing to worry about. It is probably very difficult for you to understand right now, but the time will come that you will know more than your fair share of what goes on in the Hunter court." Rising from her seat, Lal Mirch looked up at them.

"Tsuna will let no harm come to you. Please believe that." After that was said she quickly left the room, leaving everyone their deep in their thoughts.

_(Finished)_

_I hope you are enjoying this new story and I wish for you to tell me what you think. I will try to update soon along with Forgotten, which by the way is not completed just in case you were worrying that it was. Anyway tell me what you think and if I should continue this story_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, long time no update, huh? Sorry but I have been pretty busy with Forgotten and the teachers at school decided to pile on projects at the last minute. But I finally got time to sit down and write this, so YAY! It is a lot shorter that the first chapter but I felt that it was the best way to end it. _

_So wow. I am amazed at all of the responses that this story got. I mean I got __**20 **__reviews for one chapter. It made me really happy that you all loved reading it! I hope that this chapter also lives up to your expectations. So please read and enjoy and remember to review._

The sun seemed to rise earlier than usual the next morning. Reborn sat on the railing of the balcony connected to his room. The wind blew, feeling cool against his bare chest. He ignored this however as he looked down on the city hundreds of feet below. He watched as the usually late risers got up to prepare for the wedding that would take place later that day. He sneered at their ignorance.

They didn't even know who he was marrying, all they knew that someone had finally managed to 'capture his heart' as the servants in the house so liked to put. Reborn knew that he would never fall in love. In fact, in his opinion at least, he didn't have one unless it came to his family. Anybody else had no sway over his thoughts and feelings. He was startled out of his thoughts as the soft click of his bedroom door as it was open. He smiled but made no move to turn around. Only one person would come into his room without asking.

"Luche, aren't you supposed to be helping Mother right now?"

Arms wrapped around his waist and a soft giggle was heard. Turning his head, he looked down at his little sister. His sister was small for her age, but what she lacked in size she made up for in her personality. Her hair was a green color while her eyes were a deep clear blue. She was almost always smiling and laughing, even when the worst was there. She lighted everyone's spirits and gave them hope for the future. Sighing, Reborn turned back around to look at the city. The arms around his waist squeezed harder for a second before letting go. In a soft voice, she replied to her brother's worries.

"You are doing a great thing you know. Not many people would be able to do this and I think that Tsuna will be good for you. She knows things that you don't just like you know things that she doesn't. You two will do great things. You might even fall in love with each other. So don't worry Reborn, everything will be okay."

Reborn whipped his head around at his sister's words. She always had a way of knowing what was bothering him. Sometimes it was convenient but most of the time, like now for instance, it made him think that the walls he used to block everyone out were getting weaker. He watched as Luche ran out of the room to look for their mother. Shaking his head, he turned headed back into his room. He had a wedding to get ready for.

Tsuna was desperate. Having been running for the past couple hours, it was starting to take a toll on her body. Her legs were shaky and were slowly losing speed. Gritting her teeth, she pushed her legs and feet into moving at an even faster pace. She blurred through the forest. It would have been easier to take the main roads but with her going this fast, it would scare the people that she was trying to earn the trust of. Sweat was rolling down her face as the castle finally came into sight. Lal Mirch would have smelled her coming or would have at least known the way she always did. Sneaking through the castle was easy.

Sure, she could have come through the front like she did before but she doubted that the Dragon Royals had alerted any of the guards about her late night run. She also did not want them to see her in this sweaty, messy state that she was in. The council had complained and objected all night. The yelling and the shouting had continued until late into the evening when the citizens had decided to take matters into their own hands. An all out war would have occurred if it hadn't been for Hibari-san. He was one of the greatest generals that the Hunter nation had had in many years. He was respected and well known, as well as feared by all. He had simply told the council members to 'stop being whiny herbivores or he would bite them all to death.' Not quite what she had in mind but effective none the less. After that the council had shut up and had listened to her. She had just finished explaining to them her reasoning behind her decision, not that she told them everything, just what they needed to know, when she saw that the sun was rising.

That had her running for the Dragon Kingdom. It was easier than getting a horse but she hoped that she wouldn't the running later. Finally reaching the room that she had been given until the wedding, she was immediately pulled into a bath by Lal. Not saying a word, Lal quickly scrubbed and cleaned Tsuna, who protested greatly saying that she could bathe her own-self thank, and started shoving Tsuna into a dress. "Lal, what is all the rush? I thought I was making good time."

Tsuna was puzzled about Lal's behavior. Getting a feeling of dread creeping into her stomach, she demanded, "Lal Mirch, what are you not telling me?"

Lal gave her a face that was somewhere in between panic and annoyance. "Reborn decided that he wanted the wedding before sunset. It's after lunch now meaning that we don't have much time before the ceremony begins. You still have to finish getting ready and then Alanna needs to speak with you on some of the things you can expect at the ceremony."

Tsuna inwardly groaned. Why, oh why, did Reborn suddenly decide he wanted to be a bastard today? She had heard rumors of his sadistic nature from the soldiers that had the luck to live through the battles he was involved in. Unlike his father, Reborn could be unmerciful to his opponents. One of the reasons the soldiers in the Hunter army were so proud to be fighting this war against the Dragons was because of that. Their opponent was taking them serious and the warriors thrived on that feeling. To have the people that they had fought against, and respected, for so long was a cause for celebrations.

Having to read all of those reports for the past seven years were coming in handy once again. The reports that she got, written or verbal, often stated how great it felt to fight against such honorable warriors. Closing her eyes, Tsuna counted to ten, trying to calm down the anxiety she was feeling. Reborn was going to be a handful to deal with. Being raised in a time of war made every person involved in this wedding wary but he was just being a downright brat for the heck of it! She knew that this kind of attitude could totally destroy all faith that the Hunter people had in this marriage.

In her mind his childish behavior was inexcusable. Yes, he wanted to trip her up and make her look like she wasn't serious about this. However the way he was going about it was all wrong. He was openly challenging her and showing his displeasure when his acceptance and quite nature would have panicked her more and sent her rushing to check her facts. This was yet another example of his inexperience in the world of politics.

Lal Mirch watched Tsuna thought over what she had said a faint smile on her face. Even though she rather Tsuna be in love when she got married, the idea that her 'little sister' was getting married was exciting. If the nobles knew that she thought about Tsuna in those terms they would have her killed. They hated how strong willed Tsuna was. She never backed down when she felt something was wrong. She worked her hardest and she wasn't a pushover that they could boss around. Tsuna also refused to work for the noble's needs but instead worked for the needs of the people.

This is what the people loved about her though. She was willing to do anything to make sure that her people where comfortable and safe. But she also knew how to interact with them. She knew what they needed and what they were in over abundance of. The people _knew_ her, _knew_ the kind of person she was and they trusted her. Compared to how her ancestors had done, this was a life time achievement.

Of course she didn't see this. She was simply doing what she thought was right and challenging what she thought was wrong. It was what made her Tsuna, and that made Lal Mirch proud of her. She never tried to be anything she wasn't and always put other people first. People like that were rare in this world and with a war going on even more so. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she resumed making Tsuna presentable for the Dragon Royals.

Reborn had difficulty keeping the smirk off of his face. The Hunter princess had yet to be announced by the guards at the main gate. If she wasn't here by now then she would never make it. His lips switched. He had purposely moved up the wedding, stating that the quicker they got this over with the quicker everyone could accept it. His father had wanted to wait until the girl had gotten here, but his mother agreed saying that if she wasn't here in time then the girl had been lying about the want for peace. Sighing, his father had reluctantly given in to the request.

Opening his mouth, Reborn said, "Well it seems that she hasn't arrived. Guess she didn't mean the peace agreement after all. I mean she would have gotten here by any means necessary if that had been the case."

Reborn could see the disappointment in his parent's eyes. They had wanted this to be the chance for peace. He understood that. But they almost seemed desperate for it now. They were hiding something, of that he was sure. But for right now he had a wedding to cancel. "Mother, Father, I will go tell the maids that there will no longer be a wedding and to stop the preparations."

"Was there something that I was not informed of?"

Reborn whirled around in time see the brown-headed girl come in. she walked swiftly towards Timotoe and Alanna, coming to a stop in front of them and giving a slight bow before straightening. Reborn just stared at her in barely masked disbelief. How could she have gotten here without him knowing about it? It should have been impossible. Looking her over, Reborn realized that she showed no signs of traveling and looked almost refreshed. Narrowing his gaze he came to a conclusion he didn't like. Walking up to Tsuna he grabbed her shoulder roughly.

"I didn't know that the Hunters knew how to use magic too. My, the little maid must have known that her mistress would run like a coward and was going to try and take her place. How wonderful, but did you really think that we wouldn't notice?"

Reborn sneered. That girl was a coward and this maid was stupid. No one would have gotten passed the gate without one of the guards knowing. It was insulting for these _idiots_ to think otherwise. This was exactly why Hunters needed to be gotten rid of all together.

This was exactly why Reborn would make a terrible ruler. He simply accused people without full knowledge of the situation. Silently gritting her teeth, Tsuna smiled pleasantly at the man who was holding her arm in a painfully tight grip.

"Reborn sir, I am sorry to say but I am Tsuna. This is not a trick. I got here no more than thirty minutes ago. I went to Lal Mirch and she got me ready and told me of your gracious act to move the wedding earlier. Now if you would be as kind as to loosen your grip on my arm I would thank you."

Reborn didn't loosen his grip. In fact, it seemed to get tighter. Obviously he still thought of her as a liar and a fake. Tsuna tried to calm her nerves. She didn't want to deal with this. She was annoyed and stressed and so, so tired. It had been days since she had gotten proper sleep and two nights back to back with none what so ever was not helping her. Looking at Reborn she calmly explained that she had gone through a back way and simply jumped up to her window instead of coming through the main gate. Yes, this was suspicious and yes she agreed but really, did he want her to freak out the citizens of his city.

Still staring at her, he slowly loosened his grip which Tsuna was thankful for. She could barely feel her arm. He did not, however, let go. Looking up at him she held his glare with a steady gaze. Inwardly she sighed. Stubborn man, did he really want to challenge her here? He would lose. Sure, he was smart and was older but he was about to enter a whole other world. Ruling a country and being the heir of a country were two very different things. Everyone was watching your every move and one little slip could mean the fall of your homeland.

He continued to stare at her. Inwardly she felt her anger rising. Yes they were still enemies, but she was about to _marry_ him for god's sake! She was just as unhappy as he was about this marriage. She, however, was a ruler and therefore needed to think of her people and not just herself. She had no time to baby-sit princes' with attitude problems.

Reborn returned her steady gaze. This little girl was grinding his nerves. How was she able to keep up with him? Even his own father had trouble keeping up with his mind, and for her, a mere child, to be able to calmly hold his stare was almost unthinkable. He narrowed his eyes and his glare increased. She might have the upper hand right now but she wouldn't much longer. He would not be made a fool of by this girl.

Alanna and Tsuna quickly left the throne room and proceed to Tsuna's chambers. The walk was short and uncomfortable. Alanna was a woman of few words and her dislike of the Hunter people was strong. She knew that this was the perfect opportunity to establish peace but she could not just let go of the hate that had been there before she, herself, was even born. Casting her eyes to the right, she took in the girl next to her. Her posture was perfect, head held high, shoulders back and back straight. The girl easily matched Alanna's quick pace. Her face was carefully blank, concealing any thoughts that she might be having.

Alanna had always known that the Hunter's noble class raised their children to be polite, proper and in the arts of war. Those children would be ruling a clan would have a ranking in the Hunter army simply because of their birth status. Knowing facts and having them displayed in front of you were two very different things though. Alanna pitied those children. They would never be allowed to have their own dreams for the future, merely following whatever their parents told them. She sincerely hoped that Tsuna wasn't like that. If she was then there was no telling the amount of trouble that this marriage would bring.

When they reached Tsuna's chambers, they quickly walked in and sat. Taking a deep breath, Alanna began.

"As I am sure you know, Dragon marriages have a great many differences compared to Hunter's. We not only marry out of love, our marriages are life-long. Once this marriage happens, there will be no turning back. You will be Rebon's mate no matter what the circumstances. In the Dragon kingdom both the King and Queen rule equally. There is no dominating ruler. Knowing these facts, are you still prepared to go through with this?"

Tsuna closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. There was no turning back. She would be caged in this marriage for the rest of her life. Opening her eyes, she reconfirmed her decision. "I am still willing."

Reborn stood on the raised platform, staring out at the crowd that would stand as witnesses to this marriage. Looking to his right, saw his father behind the platform, sitting on the throne that would soon be his. Sighing, he faced toward the priest that would in charge of the ceremony. Reborn couldn't believe that he had to do this. Remembering the happy faces of the crowd behind him, he swallowed his anger. This wasn't for him.

This was for all of the children that could now have their fathers, the wives that could now have their husbands, and the mothers that could keep their sons. This was the reasoning behind this marriage and that is all it would remain. He could care less about the Hunter's reason, that wasn't important right now. The only people that mattered right now were his own.

Reborn's thoughts were broken when he heard footsteps on the steps behind him. He didn't look as the footsteps got closer before they stopped beside him. When Tsuna reached his side, the priest started the ceremony. He began by saying how joyous this occasion was in the midst of a war. Going on and on about how this was surely a sign and that the Dragon people would soon be blessed with a miracle because of this event. Reborn was torn between laughing and strangling the man. The first because of how right the priest was and the second because he wouldn't hurry up with the wedding.

Finally, as if reading Reborn's thoughts, he lifted two knives off of the table. Raising them up for the crowd to see before handing one to each of them, he gave their significance. "With these knives, they shall cut themselves on their left arms and then press the cuts together. This a symbol for their unending bond to each other. A tattoo describing their partner shall appear on their skin sealing their bond."

As the priest spoke, Tsuna and Reborn did as he told them. Each making a cut on their left arm, they pressed the wounds together. Rebon's eyes widened. The amount of power flowing into him was unbelievable. How could a little girl like her hold this much power? Looking at Tsuna, he realized that a veil covered the lower part of her face. He should have known that she would have worn one, it was custom after all. When a girl got married she wore a veil to signify her rebirth in the world.

The power continued to flow through his veins and, for a fleeting moment, he saw the world through the eyes of a Hunter. The people around him had small flame looking balls of light in them. Mixtures of blue, purple, indigo, yellow, green, and red were inside of them. Looking at Tsuna, his eyes were almost overwhelmed by the bright orange light that illuminated from her. The smells in the area multiplied until he was almost overwhelmed by the amount of sweat and sweet smell coming from the crowd.

He could hear the insects that were flying through the crowd as if the were right beside his ear. The cries of babies wanting comfort or food nearly defend him. How could a person stand all of these things at once? The amount of feeling would drive him crazy. He jerked back into reality when Tsuna pulled her wrist away from his. Blinking a couple of times to clear his senses, he looked down to see what kind of tattoo had been placed on his skin. It looked almost like a crown. Underneath the crown was a banner with the words 'Vongola Sky' filling it.

Looking at the priest, he waited for him to say it was time to reveal his wife. Reborn filed his question on the meaning of the symbol for a later time. The priest, now seeing he had both Tsuna and Rebon's attention, continued. "Now to complete this joyous occasion, our new King will present us the face of his bride and our new Queen!"

Hesitantly, Reborn reached toward Tsuna's veil. Giving it a gentle tug, he let it slip out of his hand and fall to the ground. Tsuna looked out towards the crowd. There was complete and utter silence. No one expected this. For several moments there was only complete silence as people thought about what this marriage meant for all of them. Then a voice echoed from somewhere in the back of the crowd.

"The war is over! The war is finally over!"

This statement took only a second to settle in their minds before everyone started cheering. The questions would come later. Like, how had the two of them met? Did the King and Queen know about this? Were the Hunter's supportive of this match? The questions would definitely come, but later, much later. Now everyone would celebrate not only the rise of a new King and his wedding but also the end of a war that they had almost given up on hope of its end.

_(Finish)_

_Wasn't that great! Well I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and I can't wait to read what you think. Once again thanks to all of the people who reviewed and alerted and favored. You guys are awesome! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow. It has been a really long time since my last update and for that I am super sorry! Both of my great grandmothers have been in the hospital and with all of the running around I haven't found anytime to write. _

_So when I was reading all of my FABULOUS reviews (which I love every single one of you for by the way, I had so much fun reading them) **xxxWhite-Wing13xx** asked for either Fon or Alaude and, since I love both of those characters too, they are both in this chapter! We will be seeing more of them too so I hope you enjoy them for right now. _

_Some questions were also asked so here we go: **Blueberryxn**- Don't worry, they will find out soon either next chapter or the one after. **Azalie-Kauriu**- The answer to your question is in this chapter. I cant wait to write Hibari at the wedding, he will have fun messing with Reborn. **Ninja vs Chicken**- Yep, all of the tenth generation characters will be in the story. To me, if they aren't there then the story just isn't complete. _

_Haha well that all the questions but I have read every one of the reviews and I am so glad that you all seem to love this story. It makes me so happy! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters.**_

Cheers and laughter filled the streets as the Dragon people celebrated their prince's wedding. The occasion was made all the sweeter by the fact that they would no longer be fighting in a war for a reason they could not remember. People danced and ate and drank to their hearts content, reveling in this knowledge. Children, though not understanding the double meaning behind the celebration, took just as much joy out of the celebration as the adults. They had never seen such a festival in their life and were eager to take part in the merry making.

Tsuna watched all of this from the room she and Reborn now shared. Leaning out over the balcony, she let a small smile grace her features as the laughs from below met her ears. Too bad she couldn't stay much longer. She needed to start her journey back home soon in order to prepare the Council men and the citizens of the Hunter society. Hibari was overseeing security for the second wedding that would take place. This one was for the Dragon people's benefit. According to Hunter laws she was not married, no matter what the Dragon people said.

She blushed while thinking about the wedding. She thought it was funny that the Dragons, who were so open with their emotions showed none of them in their weddings. In Hunter weddings, however, after the initial vows and wedding agreements it was sealed with a kiss. Her blush deepened at the thought of having to tell Reborn of that little fact. Groaning internally she could already hear his smart remarks and the sarcasm that was sure to follow that conversation.

Reborn would not be happy that he would have to engage in another wedding but there was no way around it. These weddings were confirmation to both races that this was a done deal. No more fighting, no more wounded soldiers and no more unnecessary dying. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna slowly let it while dragging her body back inside to pack. She was so tired. The nights without sleep and the days filled with stress were catching up to her. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on the task at hand.

She didn't have much to pack. Just a few extra under things and she had asked Lal Mirch to get some food and bring it to the room so that she could at least eat something before she traveled to her, now their, kingdom. And proceed to once again argue with the Council and her decisions over the kingdom and how they could do better. So caught up in her thoughts, Tsuna didn't realize the door had been opened until a large body stood behind her.

She knew who it was. Tsuna refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her jump because her guard was down. She could smell him and she knew what he wanted to ask. It only made since considering the situation. Not many people got to experience what he just had. "Did it frighten you?"

Reborn had seen her leave the celebration. He figured the mass of people that had surrounded them to give him congratulations and to get a good look at the Hunter princess that they thought they would never see. He knew she would be overwhelmed by the wave of people that crowded around them and pounded them with praise and questioning and disbelieving comments. It made him wonder how she would rule her people if she didn't like to mingle with them.

She had taken the crowding better than he had thought. She hadn't cracked under the suspicious stares and disbelieving comments. In fact the respect that he had for her, which was very little considering they had barely known each other a day, went up. Any questions directed at her were answered promptly and without hesitation. As amazed as he was at these new sides of her, he wanted to know exactly what had happened at the marriage ceremony. The amount of power and awareness that had flowed into him had been incredible. He wanted to know why the Hunter people hadn't eliminated the Dragons in this war. Being able to see and to hear everything around them seemingly for miles would have given them the perfect advantage. But they had drug the war out, making people suffer even longer.

When he felt enough time had passed, he went to the bedroom that the two of them now shared. He didn't really like that arrangement but there was nothing that he could do about it, not with them bring married. Why everyone was excited about this union eluded him. Reborn was certain that this was just a desperate trap, to get under the Dragon's guard and then they would attack.

When he opened the door to their room, Reborn immediately noticed how relaxed Tsuna looked. She must have her guard down, he realized. Smirking, he walked up as close to her back and breathed into her ear. Opening his mouth, he was about to give a snide remark when she beat him to the punch.

"Did it scare you?"

Reborn looked at her, startled. He had been sure that she had let down her guard, that she had left an open for him to show her that she should still be on guard even now. He looked down at Tsuna, who had turned to stare up at him, and answered, "No."

As he turned away from her, Tsuna rolled her eyes. Of course he wasn't, what was the man scared of? "But I do have some questions about what happened." Turning back to Tsuna, he raised an eyebrow as if asking for permission to continue. When he saw her nod, he went on.

"First off, are your senses always that good or is it just at certain times? Also, the colors that I saw, what were they? Did each one stand for something? What does the 'Vongola Sky' mean on the tattoo?"

Seeing that Reborn was going to continue to spout out questions, Tsuna raised her hand to stop the flow. Sighing, she tiredly rubbed her eyes and thought on the questions that Reborn had asked. Looking up at him, she started answering him. "First off, no my senses are not always like that, or at least not quite to that degree. The only time my senses are like that is when I am in 'Hunter' mode, or Hyper Dying Will Mode. The colors that you saw just now are elements that define each person. Each color stands for a certain element. Red is for Storm, blue for Rain, green for Thunder, indigo for Mist, yellow for Sun and purple for Cloud."

There is also another element, Sky which is orange, but it is very rare. The 'Vongola Sky' tattooed on your arm has a couple of meanings. 'Vongola' is the house in which the Hunter rulers come from. It has been around for several thousands of years. 'Sky' is the element that all rulers coming out of Vongola have. If you don't you aren't considered to inherit." Taking a deep breath, she stared at Reborn for a moment before closing her eyes and continuing.

"It surprised me, actually, your father and sister have extremely strong Sky flames. Those flames are rare, even the Vongola have trouble producing an heir that has strong enough Sky flames to succeed the throne. Your tattoo is actually a near perfect match to the Vongola Sky ring. Just be glad that it isn't a copy of the coat of arms, the Council Members would think that you belonged to the entire Hunter community."

Having finished with her explanation, Tsuna turned back around to continue her packing. Meanwhile, Reborn thought about the information that he had just been given. So each person had an element that somehow made them, 'them'. That sounded rather interesting actually. And if his father and sister had Sky flames what type of flames did he have? Tsuna, as if she read his mind, calmly stated "Sun" without turning around. This rather annoyed Reborn, only he was supposed to read people's minds. He decided to annoy her to get even and for her to learn that she should read his mind.

"What are you doing anyway? You should be out there getting to know your people or are you to much of a coward to go out there with a bunch of civilians? Hahaha! The GREAT Hunter Princess can't even stand up against a crowd of people. Isn't that rich?"

Reborn's tone was mocking and cruel. Tsuna's formed went rigid at the words that he had spoken. Slowly turning around, she glared at Reborn. "For your information I am packing because even though we were married in the Dragon custom, by Hunter law I am still unwed. That means that we, yes Reborn that means both of us, have to go and get married AGAIN, in front of the Hunter people. The quicker this is done, the more time we have to officially ending the damn war. Now I suggest that you hurry up and pack some things to take to my home. I will be leaving shortly and if I am not with you when you get to the gates, you will have to explain to my security why you are there. So I suggest you move fast, I won't wait long."

During the entire time she spoke she didn't raise her voice. If she did that then he would know that what he said had gotten under her skin. But inside her she wished to scream at him. To rage at unfairness of those words that held no truth behind them. Her pride held her in check though, keeping her from losing her cool and blowing the cover that she had worked so hard to build.

Still, she would not be mocked by a _**boy**_ who had just inherited his throne a couple of hours ago. She had worked for years to keep her people alive, well and hopeful for a better future. She was trying to save lives and he thought her a coward and a child. Glaring at him once more, she turned quickly, picked up her bags and left for the stables and to look for Lal Mirch. Reborn stared after her with a dazed look on his face, his brain not quite done processing the information that she had just given him. When he finally realized her words, he cursed soundly before running to pack and find Colonello. He would be damned if he went alone to the Hunter kingdom.

The sound of horse hooves were the only thing that could be heard in the forest as night began to fall. Lal Mirch and Colonello had been glaring at each other since they left the stables and Reborn was shooting scathing glances at the back of Tsuna's head. Tsuna couldn't help but fill just a little bit smug over the fact that she had caught him off guard. _'Ha, take that Reborn.'_ Was Tsuna's only thought on the subject. She had difficulty keeping the smirk off of her face.

As if sensing her amusement, he scowled. Very few people were able to catch him off guard, the fact that the little girl had done it just made him even worse. Taking a silent breath through his nose, he slowly released it and urged his horse faster so that he was even with her and was able to talk. He wanted to know what ceremony that they would have to go through with the Hunter's wedding. He had a feeling that he was no going to be happy at the answer.

Tsuna didn't turn her head to acknowledge him as he rode beside her. She simply waited for him to start talking, of course she knew this would annoy him and she was still not over him moving up the wedding. "So," he started, "are you going to tell me exactly what I should be expecting from this wedding? Or should I just show up and act like an idiot?" His voice was heavy with sarcasm when he voiced the second question. Tsuna looked over at him and with a sugary laugh, gave him a super sweet smile before commenting. "Oh Reborn, how you make me laugh, considering you wouldn't have to act." A vein began to throb in his forehead. '_Take deep breathes. Just ignore her, she's only a child. Only a child.'_

Tsuna smirked. "Just keep telling yourself that Reborn. But considering you were beat by a child, I wouldn't think such obvious thoughts." She called this over her shoulder in a sing song voice as she spurred her horse forward. She was eager to get moving and over the border. Hopefully her trusted Advisors were keeping everything under control. A small giggled escaped her mouth. Oh well, even if they didn't behave themselves, Hibari and his older brothers would surely bite them to death.

Hibari was a man who didn't want much from life. All he wanted was to discipline the people who disturbed the peace in the Hunter Kingdom. Or his peace, whichever excuse worked best for the situation. He also wanted the power to be independent from the herbivorous government that he felt that they had. Of course this excluded the omnivore. She had her fangs and was prepared to bare them at anyone who got in the way of her ideals. He smirked at the thought. Oh yes, she could bare them and she had bared them to him many a time. His smirked widened. He had met her when she had first taken over the kingdom at the tender age of seven.

_He had been looking for one of his older brothers so that they could spar with him, preferably Alaude since he wouldn't baby him like Fon tended to do even at the age of fifteen, when he had come across a small girl pacing in the middle of the path, moving from one side to the other. Since the path was the one that connected to the Guard House, it was quite narrow so that it could remain hidden and control the number of people coming in and out of the house. Seeing this herbivore in his way and keeping him from a fight was inexcusable. "Move, you herbivore, before I bite you to death for being in the way." _

_The small girl had gone still at the sound of his voice and after hearing his words, she was completely rigid. Foolishly thinking that she had feared his threat he walked past her, eager to get to the Guard House. That was until he heard a whistling sound and the world went black. When he came to he was laying on Alaude's bed in the Guard House with said brother leaning against the wall smirking at him while twirling a small branch in his hand. Fon, who he now noticed sitting in a chair beside his bed asked him if he was alright while at the same time, seemed to be holding back laughter. _

_But he had only observed these things fleetingly when his gazed locked on a familiar looking little girl. He growled at her, barely noticing when Fon gripped his arms to keep him from jumping up and ripping the little herbivore apart. The brown eyes staring back at him narrowed into a glare. "I am not a herbivore." She said through clenched teeth. _

_Hibari snorted. "You're a herbivore if I ever saw one." The girl opened her mouth, about to retaliate when Alaude beat her to the punch. "I wouldn't be calling her an herbivore if I were you Kyouya." The smirk that had been on his brother's face had morphed into an unholy grin. Fon was shaking, Hibari realized, with_ laughter_. A feeling of dread had spread through Hibari. This wasn't going to be good. "I wouldn't call her that when said '_herbivore_' threw a small little branch at the back of your head and knocked you out for oh I don't know two days." Fon could no longer contain his laughter when he saw Hibari's eyes bulge. Looking at the little girl standing beside Alaude he didn't know whether to kill her, feel ashamed he had been knocked out by a little girl or ask who she was so that they could fight and he could see exactly how strong she was._

_FLASHBACK END _

Since then, they had had several sparing sessions and, when he had found out that she was the new ruler of the kingdom, she had named him her Cloud Adviser. (Of course that was after a very intense sparing session that lasted several hours and both of them fighting without any holding back. Let's just say that those annoying council members stayed away from the castle and it's training grounds for several weeks due to the fight and a very, very pissed off cloud.)

When she had first brought up the idea for her to marry the crown prince of the Dragons, all of the other Advisors had caused quite the commotion. They had denied the plan before she could even explain how she was going to go about it. Hibari had attended the meeting on a whim, not really interested but she had promised to fight him if he showed up. And was he glad he did. She had leaned back in her chair so that he would be the only one to hear what she was saying as the idiots argued. "I thought you might want something fun to do. You can fight them as long as you distract them long enough for me to slip out." He had almost laughed. It was rare for her to give him permission to bite these idiots to death, not that he needed it but at least she didn't take money out of his bank account to cover the damage costs when she did give it.

Sitting up from his laying position, he opened his senses, his normally gray eyes turning purple as he let his flame run freely through his body. Hibari looked for any movement that would show that Tsuna and Lal Mirch were on their way along with the Dragon Prince and whoever he decided to bring along. A bright orange flash brightened a part of the forest and he immediately zoned his hearing and eyesight on the area. A smirk slowly spread across his face as he flared his own power in return. Jumping down from the two hundred foot wall he landed lightly on his feet before running off to the area where the flash had been. Oh what fun this was going to be.

Tsuna looked behind her in amusement. It seemed that Colonello and Lal had finally gotten over giving each other the silent treatment last night when they made camp and haven't stopped arguing yet. She and Reborn hadn't really spoken since the little teasing from the night before. It seems that her husband wasn't a good sport when he was the butt of the joke. It would figure. Looking around her, Tsuna noticed that they had passed the border. Glancing back at Lal, who was too busy arguing to notice her glance, she rolled her eyes and decided to warn the border herself of their arrival. Closing her eyes, she delved deep inside of herself to the little ball of power located there. It took a lot of control to keep it dormant. Suddenly an idea popped in her head.

Peaking through her eyelids she looked over at Reborn who was deep in his thoughts. Giggling inside of her head, she tightened the hold she had on her power before letting it slip all at once. The result happened in an instant. The sudden release of power sent a vibrant orange colored flash of light from her forehead. The horses, startled at the sudden light bucked and screamed. Lal and Tsuna, used to this response, quickly got their horses under control. Reborn and Colonello weren't so lucky. Colonello was barely hanging onto the saddle even after his horse had been calmed, his body leaning dangerously over the side. Reborn however had been to deep in his thoughts to react quickly enough and had been bucked off and onto the ground.

Lal Mirch was trying her best not to laugh but soon gave up. Tsuna sent Reborn a super sweet smile, which he returned with a death glare, before opening her mouth to explain the reason behind her actions. Before she could, a deep voice cut her off. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do to your new husband omnivore. But it did have some rather amusing results. I had thought the Dragon race would be more alert but it seems like I wrong. What a pity. I was looking forward to biting him to death."

Wheeling around in the saddle to see a very familiar face, Tsuna's face lit up. "Hibari-san! I was hoping that it would be you to answer my call. Did you have fun with your fight earlier?"

Reborn watched the interaction between this Hibari-san and Tsuna. He was seething at the comment that the man had made earlier. He kept silent though and simply listened to the conversation that the two were having. Hibari, having noticed both Reborn's anger and interest, sent the young ruler a smirk. Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

_Finished_

_Haha wow it's finally done. Once again I am really sorry about everyone having to wait so long for this chapter. I hoped you really enjoyed it. See you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. Just the plot.**_

Tsuna wasn't sure whether to laugh or sigh at the actions of her Advisors. She had known that they didn't agree with her decision to wed herself to the Prince, now King, of the Dragon People but still they were taking it well. Or at least better than she thought they would. Okay so maybe she could have warned Reborn that Gokudera would try to blow him up or that Yamamoto would laugh and smile while threatening him not to hurt her but where was the fun in that? Besides he would have to learn to never let his guard down even in time of peace.

And seeing him barely restraining himself from pitching a tantrum like a spoiled brat was simply too funny. Hibari-san was having even more fun than she was though. After hearing about the amazing skills of the Dragon Prince in battle, Hibari could barely contain himself. He would randomly pop up to see if the Prince would want to fight. Of course he wasn't serious about his offer….yet. Maybe after the wedding he would force Reborn to fight him seriously but right now he understood that Reborn needed to be alive to complete the peace treaty. Not that he didn't complain to Tsuna in his own way, telling her to get the wedding done already so that he could have his fight. It was only after she promised him a fight with her later on did he stop threatening the staff to work faster.

Tsuna closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair she was relaxing in. she had just finished going over all the final little details of the wedding tomorrow and all that was left was for Reborn and herself to be fitted for their outfits. His being a standard suit while hers being…..not so standard. Tsuna scowled. Stupid dress. Stupid train. Stupid ceremony. Tsuna cringed at the thought of Reborn's reaction when she told him about how the ceremony would play out.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna and her party had just arrived in the room that Tsuna used as her office. Before Reborn and Colonello retired for the night she needed to have a word with both of them. Looking at the both of them with a stern gaze she began. "In two days' time Reborn and I will be getting married again by Hunter standards. Both of you know this however what you do not know is how the ceremony is done." Here she paused and took a deep breathe. "Both Reborn and I will be given away. All this requires is for Colonello to say that the Dragons have given their support for this union and no one objects. Then some words will be spoken by the priest, we will exchange vows and seal those vows…..with a kiss." She cringed at the last part of her sentence as well as from the two yelling males in front of her. Glaring at the both of them she spat "I'm not happy about it either but both of you can get over yourselves. It's either a measly kiss or a continuation of a war. Take your pick. At least be grateful that I told you ahead of time. Oh and be thankful that we will not have to pretend to be in love here. It is not uncommon among the Hunters to marry for political gain. So no one will thank that it is strange if we don't stay together all the time. All we have to do is pretend to get along." With that she dismissed the both of them._

_End Flashback_

That had been just last night but it felt like only minutes ago. Tsuna had not slept at all last night; too busy convincing both the council and, privately, her Guardians not to make trouble for the two Dragons. Then the maids had come straight to her after both meetings to get started on the plans for the wedding. Everyone was tense and wanted this to go off without a hitch. Their very lives depended on making this marriage possible. Of course this didn't stop the council from shouting their complaints and trying everything in their power to slow down the preparations. But seeing as they had forgotten just who she and her Guardians were, their efforts had not even put the slightest dent in the work being done. Straightening when she heard the door to her office open, Tsuna hid the groan that threatened to escape from her at seeing the dress that Lal was carrying. Lal just smirked at Tsuna's glare.

Xx..Xx

Reborn could say one thing about the Hunters, they sure knew how to brew coffee. Lal had come by a couple of hours a go to fit him for his suit that he would be forced to wear in the ceremony tomorrow. He thought that it would be extremely uncomfortable but it fit surprisingly nice and he could move freely in it. While Lal had quickly made the slight adjustments to the suit, Reborn had asked if the Hunter's had any coffee because he needed something to keep him sane, not that he told her this. Lal had looked at him with a slight glare and had nodded before moving to the door and stopped a maid and ordered her to go get something called espresso. When it had been delivered Reborn eyed the dark liquid before taking a cautious sip. Flavor had burst across his tongue and before he knew it, the rich liquid was gone. Yes the Hunter people most definitely knew how to make a cup of coffee. While Reborn continued to muse about the coffee he had just had, Colonello paced around Reborn's room. He was rambling on and on about something that Reborn didn't really feel interested in listening about. It was probably the blue haired maid, Lal, that had gotten him this coffee. Hhmmm now were was she again? Ah yes she was with the brat. Even though he wasn't paying attention to whatever Colonello was saying, the constant pacing and noise was getting on his nerves.

"If you are so annoyed at the maid then why don't you go and talk and complain to her instead of giving me a headache. I don't care about whatever she did to counter you flirting with her. Just leave me out of it." Reborn finally snapped at the stupid blonde. "I wasn't flirting! I asked her a simple question and she went and snapped my head off for no reason!" Huffing at Reborn's uncaring attitude, Colonello glared out the window. After several minutes of silent an idea popped into Colonello's head. Grinning, he swung toward Reborn and pulled him out of his chair. Ignoring his friend's curses, Colonello made his way down the hall toward Tsuna's office. When he got to the door he finally released Reborn from his grip. "What," Reborn spat, "did you drag me here for?" grinning Colonello ignored Reborn and opened the door for him and Reborn to find a very naked Tsuna.

_**Heehee sorry for the cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist. (^.^) hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it was very late and really short. It was a difficult chapter to plan. Hope to hear what you think about it. **_


End file.
